1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to radio engineering, and more particularly, to antenna systems and can be applied in communication systems, radiolocation and satellite TV.
2. Description of the Related Art
Planar antennas have small dimensions and are widely used in different wave bands.
Plane antennas have large losses in centimeter and millimeter band, therefore antennas are used more frequently as arrays of metal waveguides of leaky wave. Such antennas allow to provide low losses and operation in two polarizations [1]. Complex manufacturing technology and high weight refer to disadvantages of such antennas.
Known is an antenna based on planar metal dielectric antenna waveguide with central feeder and normal radiating that provide activity in two polarizations and is free from the said disadvantages [2]. The disadvantage of this antenna is relatively small band pass of operation frequencies not exceeding, as a rule, several percents and conditioned by input mismatch due to resonance reflection. For the similar reason an antenna [3] that has more complex two-layer structure has the similar disadvantage.
The closest prior art is an antenna of leaky wave comprising a planar dielectric waveguide with 2D array of dielectric radiators and two orthogonally located linear exciters, which can provide operation in two polarizations [4]. The disadvantage of this antenna is narrow frequency band because of divergence of directions of wave radiation with orthogonal polarizations due to frequency scanning.